


Proud Parents

by orphan_account



Series: Lapidot Week 2019 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Cuties, F/F, Human AU, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, Lapidot Week, Love, Puppies, Romance, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They’re finally parents- even if it’s not a real child. Er- it’s not a real child to Peridot, at least. Puppies aren’t people- but they’re just as loved.~Day 7 of Lapidot Week 2019 (August)• Human AU! A little inspired by “So Far” by Dement09.• Short, and rather fluffy.• Criticism is greatly appreciated!





	Proud Parents

It was so early, Peridot was still asleep.

Precisely 7:03 A.M., and Lazuli had been up long before it. She was in the bathroom, blow drying and brushing out her dyed hair as the birds chirped outside the window behind her. The sky was dozens of shades of yellow and pink, casting over the tiny town with a gorgeous display. Lapis was sad Peridot wasn’t up to see it. At least- that’s what she had thought.

The door to the bathroom _slammed_ open, revealing a short “gremlin” (as Lazuli liked to call her), sporting some messy blonde hair and crooked glasses.__

_ _ “When are we picking up the dog again?” She murmured, obviously drowsy. “Am I late? Crap, did you name her without me?”_ _

_ _ Lapis giggled to herself, figuring her hair was good enough and plopping the brush down before leaning over to her tired girlfriend and planting a kiss on her forehead. “I would never name a child without you.”_ _

_ _ Peridot sighed. “It’s not a child, it’s a corgi. We talked about this.”_ _

_ _ “Yes, we did. And I am still set on it being our child.” Lapis grabbed Peridot by the shoulders and moved her over to the spot she had just been standing in, taking the brush and beginning to comb her hair out and spray it with hairspray to give it it’s triangular feel. “And we will name it accordingly.”_ _

_ _ Peridot wriggled in her lover’s grasp, grumbling. “W- What does that mean?”_ _

_ _ “Lemme finish-!” She reprimanded with a playful tone and a smirk, trying to hold Peri in place. _ _

_ _ She failed, though, because Peridot raced out with unfinished hair as she took out a mug and struggled to put it under the coffee maker. “Your time is up!” Lapis giggled, wrapping her arms around Peri from behind and picking her up in a series of giggles._ _

_ _ “N- No! Hey, I want coffee-!” Peridot snorted out as Lapis tickled her and peppered her neck in kisses. “L- Lazuli-“_ _

_ _ Lapis only continued her attack, messing up Peri’s hair more as she raced to cover Peridot in dozens of kisses- up from her collarbone and to her head. “I love you, I love you, I love you-!” She murmured in-between kisses, earning more love-drunken laughter from her partner. Figuring it was enough, she slowly lowered Peridot to the ground and finished up her coffee for her, handing her a hot mug._ _

_ _ “Are you going to let me finish your hair?” She asked as Peri sipped out of the steaming cup. Peridot only shook her head and began heading for the front door, literally walking backwards and grabbing the keys off the counter with her free hand before turning and opening the door with a click. The whole time her mug was still locked on her lips._ _

_ _ “Will you at least wait for me?” Lazuli hollered, still standing in the exact same spot as earlier, with her hands on her hips._ _

_ _ “Nope! Run!” Peridot teased as Lapis almost slid across the kitchen floor, turned the corner, and raced out the front door. The two drove off. They’d been driving for what seemed to be ages- but really they’d only been on the road 2 hours. They were heading to pick up a puppy- what would you expect? The apprehension made it horrid. But eventually, after lots of giggling and kissing and chit-chatting about names, they arrived home with a tiny corgi in Lazuli’s arms._ _

_ _ “So those names don’t work.” Peridot sighed. “She seems pretty calm for being so young.”_ _

_ _ Lapis quietly plopped the corgi onto the ground. The little thing raced around, sniffing everything in sight. The first major thing she did was hop onto the couch and lie down, cuddling up in a blanket- a Halloween blanket. It was patterned with pumpkins and leaves. Peridot raised a brow, taking Lazuli’s hand and walking over to the couch with her._ _

_ _ “Hey Pumpkin.” She called out in somewhat of a stern way. Lapis shook her head, suddenly understanding what Peridot was trying to do._ _

_ _ “No, you have to get excited about it. She can sense your energy.” Lazuli insisted, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand lightly and showing her how it’s done. “Hey Pumpkin! C’mere, gal!”_ _

_ _ Pumpkin raised her head at her new name. She slowly stood, stumbling over on her tiny paws and tilting her head._ _

_ _ “Call her.” Lazuli whispered._ _

_ _ Peridot whistled quietly, a huge smile on her face as she patted her lap. “Pumpkin! Hey! Over here-!”_ _

_ _ The dog took a second to tilt her head back and forth before stumbling forward once more- over Lazuli’s lap and into Peri’s as she curled up into a fluffy ball and let out a quiet whimper-like sigh. It took all of Peridot’s heart and soul not to let out a huge giggle of delight as she squeezed Lapis’ hand, her chest filling up with warmth._ _

_ _ “She likes you.” Lapis whispered, pulling the blanket over and wrapping it around the three before plopping her head on her lover’s shoulder. “ ..But not as much as I do.”_ _

_ _ “I love you too, Lapis.” She snorted with a playful roll of her eyes. _ _

_ _ “I love you too.”_ _


End file.
